The present disclosure relates to image reading apparatuses, image forming apparatuses, storage media, and image reading methods.
There has been known an image reading apparatus that reads an image on or of an original document (object) by irradiating the original document with light emitted from a light source and detecting the light reflected off the original document using an imaging device. Such an image reading apparatus is used in a scanner, a copier, a facsimile machine, or the like.
There has also been known an image reading apparatus including an organic electroluminescence (EL) device as a light source. For example, an image reading apparatus has been proposed that efficiently irradiates an object with light by bending an organic EL device along the width of the organic EL device.